


Emails just aren't safe. We should hide state secrets deep in the story parts of recipe blogs.

by till_owlyglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/till_owlyglass/pseuds/till_owlyglass
Summary: concept: a whole fic where one of the characters is a food blogger and it’s formatted like online recipesthe whole story is told in through the prologues before you actually get to the recipe, so you’ll have someone telling you about their wild night or meet cute or whatever else and then out of nowhere go anyway here’s some brownies





	1. Fish Tacos with Lime Slaw and Green Sauce

10th June 2018

I’m sure you all remember from my last post that I haven’t been active this past week because as head engineer and project manager I was chosen to represent my company at the International Summit on Outer Space Innovation in Los Angeles, California.

I’d never visited Los Angeles before and was particularly excited to explore the food scene and visit as many restaurants as I could. After having just binge-watched all of Anthony Bordain’s ‘Parts Unknown’ on Netflix (it’s still up there and I _highly_ recommend it) Koreatown was at the very top of my list. Sadly, it was not meant to be as I ended up spending all of my time flitting from one conference and panel to the next, and exclusively dining in the hotel restaurant. The food there wasn’t bad per se, just standard hotel food; filling, _uninspiring._

This, however, changed when on the last day of the conference I had the good fortune to meet world renowned cosmologist Dr. Luke Skywalker. This is a man with the same cultural impact as Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson (he is in fact a good friend and collaborator to them both), some of you Millennials may remember him from his brilliant but sadly short-lived PBS children’s educational programme ‘Our Universe’ which ran for just one season and then was cancelled after critics proclaimed it “challenging”, “esoteric” and Skywalker “too philosophical”. My arse; the man is a _genius_ and children ought to be challenged.

Anyway, he had just finished giving a superb talk on the differing views on the Universe’s rate of expansion and I approached him afterwards to introduce myself and say how much I had enjoyed it. We got talking about some of the finer points raised and eventually he asked me if I’d like to continue the conversation over something to eat, at which point he led me out of the conference centre, down the street and around the corner to a parking lot where stood a food truck.

As you know, normally I am somewhat wary of food trucks but I later found out that this one (Arturo’s Tacos) is renowned in the city to the point that each day they announce on their Twitter the location they shall be selling from that evening and then it is a race to get there before they sell out. And sell out they do: **every night.**

The fish tacos I ordered were delicious. So delicious, in fact, that as soon as I got back home on the East coast I spent all yesterday attempting to recreate them. I’m very proud of how close they are to the originals but please do visit Arturo’s Tacos if ever you get the chance. Here’s a link to their Twitter page. I invited my friend Phasma over that evening to share them with me and update her on what went on at the summit, she enjoyed them immensely and took the recipe herself. Phasma invited me to a housewarming party she’s having on Friday evening and we made plans to visit a Korean restaurant that we’ve both been dying to try the afternoon before the party. If the food turns out to be good then perhaps I’ll have a go again at recreating what I order?

* * *

 

**FISH TACOS WITH LIME SLAW AND GREEN SAUCE**

GREEN SAUCE:

1 clove of garlic

1 bunch of cilantro

1 jalapeno, seeded if you like things mild

1 avocado, peeled and pitted

3 tablespoons of extra virgin olive oil

¾ teaspoon of salt

CABBAGE SLAW:

1 small red cabbage, finely sliced

4-5 green onions, finely chopped

½ bunch of cilantro (or parsley), finely chopped

2 tablespoons of extra virgin olive oil

Juice of one lime

1 tablespoon of apple cider vinegar

FISH TACOS:

1.5lb of white fish such as tilapia, sea bass, etc., cut into strips

Zest and juice from 1 lime

½ teaspoon of chile powder

1 tablespoon of extra virgin olive oil

TO SERVE:

8-10 corn tortilla shells or soft corn tortillas

METHOD:

In a food processor fitted with an S blade or a blender, blend the garlic, cilantro, jalapeno, avocado, olive oil, and salt until smooth. Transfer to a jar and refrigerate until ready to use. Can be made up to 1 day in advance.

For the cabbage slaw, combine the cabbage, green onions, and cilantro. In a small bowl, whisk the olive oil, lime juice, and apple cider vinegar. Pour over the cabbage and toss to coat. Set aside. Can be made up to 1 day in advance. The longer it sits, the softer the cabbage becomes.

Place fish in a wide, shallow bowl and season with chile powder, lime zest, salt, and pepper. Pour the lime juice and olive oil over the fish and rub well to coat. Preheat a grill pan or skillet on medium heat for 2-3 minutes. Add the fish and grill until flaky and cooked through, about 3-4 minutes per side. Transfer to a plate before assembling the tacos. Alternately, you can bake the fish in a 350F oven for 10-12 minutes.

To serve, warm up the corn tortillas in the oven for 1-2 minutes. Layer the fish, a handful of cabbage slaw, and a drizzle of green sauce and serve immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [Fish taco recipe source](https://www.gatheratable.com/blog/fish-tacos-with-lime-slaw-and-uh-mazing-green-sauce)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


	2. 15 Comments on "Fish Tacos with Lime Slaw and Green Sauce"

**15 COMMENTS ON "FISH TACOS WITH LIME SLAW AND GREEN SAUCE"**

 

* * *

**Kelli**  commented:

These look sooooo delicious! 

[10th June 2018 @ 1:07PM] 

* * *

**ilovefatcats**  commented:

omg i totally remember our universe!!!! it was such a good show! luke skywalker was like a wacky super smart uncle everyone wished they could have!! did you know someone has uploaded all of the episodes to youtube? that show made me want to be an astronaut when i grew up...i didn't though...now i work in insurance :/

[10th June 2018 @ 3:32PM]

* * *

**Debbie1964**  commented:

Is this spicy???? I don't like spicy food..

[10th June 2018 @ 7:22PM]

* * *

**Jamie P.**  commented:

International Summit on Outer Space Innovation? That sounds so cool! Where exactly do you work dude? You said your an engineer, what kinds of stuff do you build? Is it like legit spaceships and rockets?

[11th June 2018 @ 10:44AM]

* * *

**MrsZaynMalik**  commented:

Yummy! 

[11th June 2018 @ 2:56PM]

* * *

**martin k lovitt**  commented:

I'm sorry, but Arturo's Tacos is so overrated. My sister-in-law's cousin's work colleague swears he once got a taco from them with a roach in it! If you want an authentic taco experience then you should go to Señor Taco on Willow street.

[11th June 2018 @ 8:10PM]

**↳Stacey**  replied:

EWWWWWW!!! 

[11th June 2018 @ 9:43PM]

**↳martin k lovitt**  replied:

IKR????

[11th June 2018 @ 10:18PM]

* * *

**snart**  commented:

lol do you work at nasa?

[13th June 2018 @ 12:09PM]

**↳leelu**  replied:

omg i bet he totally does! soooo cooooool!!!

[13th June 2018 @ 9:21PM]

* * *

**1jrf948jerj49tu**  commented:

hey interesting blog, i thought id let you know though this site is giving out free $500 dollar gift cards to spend at Kmart to the ppl who sign up, i got mine and bought a brand new iphone with it http://freegiftcardnotscam!..com//

[13th June 2018 @ 11:57PM]

* * *

**Bob Gunderson**  commented:

i'm gonna make these for my grandson when he next visits..he likes mexican food!

[14th June 2018 @ 8:12AM]

* * *

**blazeit**  commented:

dude i am fucking jonesing for some tacos right now

[15th June 2018 @ 4:20AM]

**↳Betsy**  replied:

Shame on you! Watch your language, there could be children on this website!

[16th June 2018 @ 2:17PM]

**↳blazeit**  replied:

lol i don't give a FUCK

[16th June 7:36PM]

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


	3. Bibimbap

16th June 2018

Last night was a nightmare. I don’t do well in noisy and crowded social situations. I _knew_ I should have stayed at home and either worked on my designs or spent the entire evening in the kitchen, but I went along to the housewarming party because Phasma invited me and she’s my closest friend and I wanted to support her (plus she said it was getting weird that I spend all of my spare time cooped up in my apartment alone). I’m so furious that my hands are shaking and I can barely type. I’m going to get myself a drink and then come back to this.

Right. Let’s start from the beginning; Phasma and I went to the Korean restaurant as we planned, it’s called Sonagi and is located on Harrison Street. The decor is sumptuous and the staff are wonderful, very warm and friendly. The menu is very helpful if you’re new to Korean cuisine as it contains descriptions in English and some photographs to give you an idea of exactly what you’re ordering. Service was prompt, the food cooked faultlessly and the portions generous. To start I ordered Pajeon (a seafood pancake) and then for my main dish I had Bibimbap (rice served in a hot stone bowl, topped with vegetables and your choice of meat/seafood/tofu). I cannot recommend this restaurant highly enough, Phasma and I are planning to go back soon to try the Korean barbeque.

After we’d finished, Phasma and I went shopping for drinks and food for the housewarming party (she wanted to make some of my fish tacos for the guests and I’d promised to help her). We got back to Phasma’s house and she gave me a tour (it’s a gorgeous spacious Brownstone with a pretty little garden) and then we started getting set up for the party. People began arriving from 6pm onwards and it quickly became clear that I barely knew anyone there because people had brought along friends, and friends of friends, and their grandmother, and the mailman, and probably just grabbed random people off the street too. It was _loud_ and _crowded_.

Early in the evening when Phasma and I were in the kitchen sorting out food (plus I was trying to stick to her like glue so I’d actually have someone I know to talk to) I suddenly realised that this guy had appeared beside me and was just... **looming** over me. He wasn’t actually that much taller than me but he was huge and broad and basically built like a brick shithouse (not in a bad way though, what I mean is you can tell frequents the gym). I swear I nearly had a goddamn heart attack because he was dressed head-to-toe in black and for a second I thought that the fucking Grim Reaper had turned up to claim my soul. Instead he started raving about the tacos, asking Phasma if she made them herself, where she got the recipe because they’re honestly some of the best he’s ever had. Phasma told him she got it from me and the guy started questioning _me_. Where did _I_ get the recipe? No kidding, I _really_ worked it out _myself_? Arturo’s sounds cool, am I a big fan of Mexican cuisine? Would I like him to recommend some of _his_ favourite restaurants? It didn’t take long to begin to feel like the Spanish Inquisition (only less terrifying and more annoying) then I realised that sometime during his rambling Phasma had left so I politely excused myself and went to find her.

I swear, Phasma must have an alternate entrance to Narnia somewhere in her house because I couldn’t find her anywhere; it was like she’d dropped off the face of the planet. So I ended up hovering in a corner of the living room like some kind of idiot until this random guy waved me over and asked if I’m Phasma’s friend the engineer. He told me his name is Poe and introduced me to his boyfriend Finn and I sat with them for a while having an actually quite pleasant conversation. I was just beginning to think that maybe this party wasn’t so bad after all when a commotion on the other side of the room caught my attention; it’s the big guy from the kitchen and this dainty brunette loudly telling an Asian girl about their numerous summers spent at fencing camp (I confess, I had no idea that was a thing). Then they ended up bickering over which one of them ought to have been awarded the prize for best fencer their last summer at camp (seemingly their final bout went on for too long and ended up being declared a draw) until the Asian girl enthusiastically suggested a demonstration of their fencing prowess.

Before I’d fully registered what was happening a space was cleared on the floor, the coffee table was pushed up against the sofa that Poe, Finn and I were sitting on, everyone had moved to stand with their backs against the walls, and someone had produced two wrapping paper tubes from somewhere. The pair saluted each other formally and then suddenly burst into action. It was easy to see how they were deemed equally matched, they were like yin and yang, complete opposites each possessing what the other lacked; the guy huge and powerful with an incredible reach, he used his size to his advantage, making sure to take up as much space as possible, meanwhile the girl was quick and graceful, all fancy footwork and impeccable instincts. It quickly became clear that in this enclosed space with a rapt audience it was no longer about actually touching one another with their makeshift weapons, and had become a kind of dangerous dance in which they each try to back their opponent into a difficult position in order to see how they escape from it. There came a point when the girl had manoeuvred the guy into a corner and he (no doubt thinking himself very clever) actually stepped with one foot up onto the coffee table in order to deftly sidestep her...and in doing so knocked an entire pitcher of sangria into my lap.

Immediately the giant oaf started apologising and trying to put things right, picking up the (now empty) pitcher, running to the kitchen to fetch some paper towels. I’m sitting there frozen with shock and fury, staring at his stupid disproportionate face which had gone almost as red as the wine which was soaking into my underwear for _god knows_ how long before I realised that I’m just letting him dab uselessly at my lap with sodden scrunched up paper towels. Finally I came to my senses, batted his hands away and walked out the room. But of course the great big fool followed me, apologising all the way. I lost my temper and told him to piss off, screamed it if I’m being honest (I also may have called him a fucking idiot), grabbed my coat and left.

Outside I hailed a cab and returned home where I proceeded to immediately throw away my clothes. Even my socks.

So here’s a recipe for Bibimbap.

* * *

**BIBIMBAP**

RICE:

4 cups of cooked jasmine rice

SAUTEED SPINACH:

½ tablespoon of cooking oil

6 cups of fresh spinach

1 teaspoon of sesame oil

Pinch of salt

CHILLI GARLIC BEEF:

½ lb of ground beef

2 tablespoons of chilli garlic sauce

1 tablespoon of soy sauce

1 tablespoon of brown sugar

FRESH VEGETABLES:

1 carrot

1 cucumber

2 green onions

TO SERVE:

4 large eggs

¼ cup of kimchi

1 tablespoon of sesame seeds

METHOD:

If your rice is not already cooked, begin that first and prepare the rest of the bowl ingredients as the rice cooks. You'll need 4 cups cooked rice.

Prepare the sautéed spinach next. Heat a large skillet over medium flame and add the cooking oil. Swirl to coat the skillet, then add the fresh spinach. Sauté the spinach for a few minutes, or just until it is wilted. Drizzle the sesame oil over top and season lightly with a pinch of salt. Remove the spinach from the skillet to a clean bowl.

Add the ground beef to the skillet used to cook the spinach. Cook the beef until fully browned, then add the chilli garlic sauce, soy sauce, and brown sugar. Stir and cook for about one minute, or until everything is evenly mixed and the beef is coated in sauce. Turn the heat off.

Prepare the fresh vegetables. Peel and grate the carrot using a large holed cheese grater. Thinly slice the cucumber, and slice the green onions.

Fry or soft boil 4 large eggs (Or however many bowls you plan on eating immediately. If meal prepping, cook the egg fresh each day.)

Build the bowls by first adding 1 cup cooked rice to the bowl, followed by 1/4 of the cooked spinach, 1/4 of the ground beef, some sliced cucumber, shredded carrots, a cooked egg, an a tablespoon or so of kimchi. Sprinkle sliced green onions and sesame seeds over top. There are no hard measurements needed for each ingredient per bowl, just divide the ingredients evenly or as you see fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [Bibimbap recipe source](https://www.budgetbytes.com/bibimbap-ultimate-bowl-meal/)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


	4. 24 Comments on "Bibimbap"

**24 COMMENTS ON "BIBIMBAP"**

* * *

**coco93**  commented:

PAHAHAHA oh lordy I just nearly peed myself laughing at your story! Worst. Party. EVER! Nice recipe though, love me some Bibimbap ;D

[16th June 2018 @ 8:40PM]

* * *

**boatsNhoes** commented:

that dude sounds like a total jerk smh

[16th June 2018 @ 9:24PM]

**↳Cathy Dunbar** replied:

I disagree. The guy who runs the blog is the one who came across like a jerk.

[16th June 2018 @ 9:45PM]

**↳boatsNhoes** replied:

wtf how???

[16th June 2018 @ 11:04PM]

**↳Cathy Dunbar** replied:

It seems to me like the guy in black was trying to get to know the blogger. He was really nice and excited about the tacos he'd made, asked him about his interests, tried to converse based on said interests but the blogger couldn't wait to get out the room! Maybe if he'd given him a chance he may have made a new friend?

[17th June 2018 @ 1:21AM]

* * *

**Paul Nguyen** commented:

People are saying that you work at NASA, is that true? Why are you writing a dumb cooking blog when you have the coolest job in the world and you could be writing about that?

[17th June 2018 @ 7:13AM]

**↳Sarah Marie Ann** replied:

omg I was just thinking this! tell us about the damn aliens! What's the truth behind the roswell incident??? what are they hiding in there???/??

[17th June 2018 @ 12:52PM]

**↳Jamie P.** replied:

I think you may be mistaking NASA for Area 51.

[17th June 2018 @ 4:36PM]

**↳Sarah Marie Ann** replied:

oh

[18th June 2018 @ 12:05PM]

* * *

**xxXXmyXtwistedXmindXXxx** commented:

u should have used gochujang

[18th June 2018 @ 5:40PM]

* * *

**rosie** commented:

wtf OP why are you so mean and whiny?

[18th June 2018 @ 6:00PM]

* * *

**Bob Gunderson** commented:

i served in the korean war. never ate this though haha. maybe i'll try it this weekend!

p.s. my grandson likes cartoons! i think they are korean but i may be wrong!

[19th June 2018 @ 9:12AM]

**↳Lillian Jenkins** replied:

Thank you for your service, Bob! It's people like you who made this country great! Wishing you a beautiful day, God bless!

[19th June 2018 @ 10:34AM]

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen** commented:

Sonagi is such a nice restaurant! The owner is so lovely and all of his family work there. Next time you go, you should definitely try the Kimchi-Jjigae!

[19th June 2018 @ 2:46PM]

* * *

**Phasma** commented: 

Stop being dramatic, Hux, it really wasn't that bad.

[19th June 2018 @ 11:26PM]

**↳A. Hux** replied:

Phasma, I was humiliated.

[20th June 2018 @ 12:03AM]

**↳Phasma** replied:

If it makes you feel any better, Kylo was really upset.

[20th June 2018 @ 12:14AM]

**↳A. Hux** replied:

Who is Kylo?

[20th June 2018 @ 12:17AM]

**↳Phasma** replied:

...the dude who spilled sangria over you???

[20th June 2018 @ 12:22AM]

**↳A.Hux** replied:

Oh. Well, tell your friend KYLO that he's an arsehole and he owes me an entire new outfit.

[20th June 2018 @ 12:25AM]

* * *

**leelu** commented:

i really love your blog and the recipes you post are great but i agree with the people above: can you write more about working for NASA? Please!

[20th June 2018 @ 11:03AM]

* * *

**MrsZaynMalik** commented:

Yummy!

[20th June 2018 @ 3:33PM]

* * *

**polly** commented:

Oh no! Sangria in the lap is awful! Haha I bet you looked like you'd started a REALLY BAD period! I know the feeling, mine is like one of the Ten Plagues of Egypt!

[20th June 2018 @ 8:49PM]

**↳Alicia** replied:

ew too much information girl

[21st June 2018 @ 5:37AM]

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


	5. Mexican Hot Chocolate Brownies with Walnuts

22nd June 2018

Today was...strange.

We have a tradition at the place I work. Whenever a member of the team retires/moves on we throw them a going away party on their last day and everyone brings in a homemade dish.

The person leaving today is someone very important to me, she’s a legend in our field of work; a former protégé of Katherine Johnson, for crying out loud, she provided vital code for nigh on every American space mission during the 70s and 80s before leaving NASA to become a founding member of the company I work for. She’s been a mentor to me since before I started at the company and, I confess, I already feel somewhat lost without her. For her leaving party I made her favourite chocolate brownies (recipe below).

After work a handful of us went to a nearby bar to toast our esteemed leader. As the evening progressed one-by-one people drifted home until I was left conversing with a junior of mine; an eager to please young man who, in his early days at the company developed the irritating habit of trailing after me like a lost puppy, thus sparking rumours that he nurses a crush on me that lasts to this day. He doesn’t, and a few sharp words from me quickly put a stop to his following me. One shadow is quite sufficient, thank you very much.

Anyway, at one point he excuses himself to visit the restroom leaving me trying to catch the bartender’s eye for another round, that is until someone slips onto the stool he’s just vacated. And would you believe it? It’s none other than the blundering fool who nearly drowned me in sangria last Friday. Phasma informed me his name is Kylo but naturally I pretend not to know. “ _Oh,_ **you** _...what’s your name again?”_ I ask. You should have seen the wounded look he gave me! You’d think I’d just murdered his childhood pet in front of him! I contemplate ordering a Bloody Mary just to dump it over him to see whether _he_ likes being forced to re-enact the prom scene from Carrie.

He reminds me it’s Kylo and immediately launches into how he’s really sorry about what happened on Friday, he feels terrible and blah-blah-blah-blah. I say forget it and wave my hand in a way which can only be construed as dismissal. He doesn’t take the hint though and instead asks if he can _pay my dry cleaning bill_. The cheek! I tell him that won’t be necessary because I’ve already thrown it all away and he looks like he’s about to cry. His plump bottom lip honest-to-god starts _quivering_. Before he can start apologising again (or literally sobbing) I change the subject, telling him I almost didn’t recognise him without all the black, he looks good. To be fair, it’s true: he’s neat as a pin in a smart fitted white shirt and a skinny black tie. I ask what the occasion is. _Gallery opening_ , he shrugs.

It’s at this point my colleague returns from the restroom and stands hovering near us, wringing his hands. Kylo notices him, puts two + two together and naturally gets five; “ _Sorry, I’ll leave you to your date.”_ he says, getting up. I snap that it is **not** a date. And then it’s my _colleague’s_ turn to look at me like I just murdered _his_ childhood pet. “ _I’ll, uh, see you later?”_ Kylo says awkwardly. And, because I’m an awful person and I couldn’t resist, I smirk and respond, “ _I’ll be sure to bring a spare change of clothes_.” Kylo turns as red as he did on Friday night and scuttles off to join a long table at the back of the bar, packed with people. I spot a few familiar faces from Phasma’s party, including the pretty brunette who was his sparring partner, and decide to get the hell out before they decide to duel again

I’m pulling some notes out of my wallet to cover my drinks and a tip when I realise my colleague is looking at me _strangely_. That is, _more strangely_ than his usual expression of a perfect blend of nervousness and constipation. I put it down to him possibly having had a couple of drinks too many, bid him goodnight and leave. It’s only when I’m in a cab halfway home do I realise what he overheard of my conversation with Kylo and how that would have sounded to an innocent bystander. Well, bugger.

**[There has been a fair bit of interest in the fact that I am involved in projects concerning space exploration. To address your questions (and assumptions): No, I do not work at NASA and nor have I ever done so. I work for a private company. That is all I shall say on the matter. This is a recipe blog, after all.]**

* * *

  **MEXICAN HOT CHOCOLATE BROWNIES WITH WALNUTS**

INGREDIENTS:

12 tablespoons (1 ½ sticks) of unsalted butter

2 ounces of high-quality semi-sweet chocolate

6 tablespoons of unsweetened cocoa powder

2 cups of granulated sugar

3 eggs

1 ½ teaspoons of vanilla extract

1 cup of all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon of ground cinnamon

¼ teaspoon of ground ginger

¼ teaspoon of ground nutmeg

¼ teaspoon of cayenne

¾ cup of roughly chopped walnuts

METHOD:

Preheat the oven to 350ºF. Butter an 8”x8” metal cake pan.

Heat a medium saucepan over low heat, add the butter and allow to melt. Once melted, whisk in the chocolate and allow to melt. Remove from the heat and transfer to a medium mixing bowl. One at a time whisk in the cocoa, sugar, eggs, 2 tablespoons of water, vanilla and flour followed by the cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg and cayenne. Stir in the walnuts. 

Evenly pour the batter into the prepared pan. Bake until the brownies are still gooey but cooked through, about 40 to 45 minutes. A toothpick inserted into the middle should come out just about clean. Let cool for about 1 hour then cut the brownies into 9 squares and serve at room temperature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [Brownies recipe source](http://www.cookingwithcocktailrings.com/sweets/2018/mexican-hot-chocolate-brownies-with-walnuts)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


	6. 27 Comments on "Mexican Hot Chocolate Brownies with Walnuts"

**27 COMMENTS ON "MEXICAN HOT CHOCOLATE BROWNIES WITH WALNUTS"**

* * *

**amy3646** commented:

The photos you take are always so good! They always make the food look even more appetising! What kind of camera do you use?

[23rd June 2018 @ 1:40AM]

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen** commented:

I can't believe you ran into that guy again! What are the chances of that!

[23rd June 2018 @ 10:12AM]

* * *

**leelu** commented:

so you don't work at NASA? :(

[23rd June 2018 @ 2:44PM]

**↳Sarah Marie Ann** replied:

I'm disappointed too :( :( :( :(

[23rd June 2018 @ 7:05PM]

* * *

**5nbwi97jfope8** commented:

hey interesting blog, i thought id let you know though this site is giving out free $500 dollar gift cards to spend at Kmart to the ppl who sign up, i got mine and bought a brand new iphone with it http://freegiftcardnotscam!..com//

[23rd June 2018 @ 2:57AM]

* * *

**Bob Gunderson** commented:

these look good haha! my grandson is visiting again this weekend! we could make them together!

[24th June 2018 @ 8:43AM]

**↳blazeit** replied:

no one cares bob

[25th June 2018 @ 4:20AM]

**↳Bob Gunderson** replied:

:(

[25th June 2018 @ 9:24AM]

* * *

**deanXcas** commented:

I like the idea of putting spices in these! I can't wait to try this recipe!

[24th June 2018 @ 11:18AM]

* * *

**polly** commented:

I'm so creeped out that you met that guy again. Have you considered the possibility that he may be stalking you? If this happens again then you should go to the police and get a restraining order. That's what I had to do when my ex-boyfriend started stalking me after I broke up with him because he wanted me to pee on him in the bedroom and I didn't want to do that.

[24th June 2018 @ 3:17PM]

**↳thataustraliandude** replied:

ew wtf polly no one wants to hear that!

[25th June 2018 @ 5:14AM]

* * *

**Debbie1964** commented: 

But what if I'm allergic to nuts????

[24th June 2018 @ 7:46PM]

**↳blazeit** replied:

then don't add them dumbass!

[25th June 2018 @ 4:22AM]

**↳Debbie1964** replied:

Why are you so rude?!?!

[25th June 2018 @ 1:50PM]

**↳blazeit** replied:

lol

[26th June 2018 @ 4:25AM]

* * *

**48jfujfn83hd** commented:

hey interesting blog, i thought id let you know though this site is giving out free $500 dollar gift cards to spend at Kmart to the ppl who sign up, i got mine and bought a brand new iphone with it http://freegiftcardnotscam!..com//

[25th June 2018 @ 12:06AM]

* * *

**Jean Jones** commented:

arbys

where is arbys

directions to arbys please

how do i get to arbys

help please

arbys richfield ma

how do i get there 

please

[25th June 2018 @ 10:11AM]

**↳amanda harrison** replied:

Hi Jean, it looks like you're a little confused: this is not Google, it's a recipe blog.

[25th June 2018 @ 11:37AM]

**↳Jean Jones** replied:

who are you and how do you know my name

[25th June 2018 @ 12:02PM]

* * *

**TheGirlInTheHighCastle** commented:

“Phasma informed me his name is Kylo but naturally I pretend not to know. Oh, you...what’s your name again? I ask.”

damn bitch, you cold

[25th June 2018 @ 3:00PM]

* * *

**MrsZaynMalik** commented:

Yummy!

[25th June 2018 @ 5:50PM]

* * *

**Jamie P.** commented:

If you don't work at NASA then which private company do you work for? Wait...is it the one owned by Elon Musk? (I can't remember the name!)

[25th June 2018 @ 7:14PM]

**↳A. Hux** replied:

HOW DARE YOU ASK IF I WORK AT SPACEX! I WORK FOR A RESPECTED AND REPUTABLE COMPANY WHICH PRODUCES ACTUAL RESULTS! ELON MUSK IS A BUFFOON!

[25th June 2018 @ 10:46PM]

* * *

**Phasma** commented:

Haha, Doph totally fancies you!

[25th June 2018 @ 9:07PM]

**↳A.Hux** replied:

Shut up, Phasma.

[25th June 2018 @ 10:49PM]

* * *

**Eduardo** commented:

do you think this recipe would still work if I swapped walnuts for pecans?

[26th June 2018 @ 1:11AM]

* * *

**Shannon M.** commented:

haha imagine if him kicking sangria into your lap was your meet cute and you two started dating and got married! that'd be sooooo funny and cute! ^_^

[26th June 2018 @ 2:46AM]

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


	7. BLT Breakfast Sandwich

26th June 2018

I had a day off from work today. Usually I skip breakfast and just grab a cup of coffee on the go, but this morning I decided to take the time to make something special. Instead of having to leave early to catch the train it was pleasant to have a relaxing morning listening to the radio while I cooked, then reading the morning newspaper and working on the crossword as I ate.

Phasma and I had plans to spend the day together and visit a large second-hand bookshop located on Maxwell Street. The shop has a huge selection of books spread across five floors and we ended up spending almost two hours browsing. I bought a couple of beautiful first editions and Phasma managed to haggle down the price of an entire box of vintage pulp sci-fi novels. When we finally left the shop, Phasma mentioned that she wanted to visit a friend who worked nearby and led me to a small art gallery a few streets away. While Phasma chatted with the owner, an elegant older lady who managed to pull off her dyed pink hair spectacularly, I found myself wandering around the gallery, entranced by the paintings on display. It was a show by a single artist who focused on creating beautiful oil paintings of supernovas and nebulae, all swirling vibrant colours and twinkling pinpricks of silver stars.

After a while a young woman approached me, introduced herself as Paige, the gallery assistant, and asked what I thought of the show. I confessed that I know little about art but was impressed by how well the artist had managed to recreate phenomena I had myself observed though telescopes, that I found every painting incredibly beautiful. She was excited to hear me say this and asked if I’d like to meet the artist. But before I’d even responded she’d darted over to a nearby open door and called up some stairs beyond, _“Hey, Kylo! Come down here a sec and meet an admirer of your art!”_

I’m not exaggerating when I say that my blood ran cold. Despite being a lifelong atheist, I began to literally pray that the stupid name was just a weird coincidence, but then he came clomping down the stairs; battered Dr. Martens, ripped black skinny jeans so tight that they may as well have been painted on, flimsy tank top, paint splashed up his thick muscled arms, disproportionate face and dramatic hair... **fucking Kylo.**

For a moment he just stared at me with the most gormless expression, then he began greeting me like some great enthusiastic Golden Retriever, like my mere presence had made his entire year. The first thing I did was make it perfectly clear that I was there entirely by accident. _“Hey, that’s okay! I’m so pleased to see you again! Paige said you like my paintings?”_ he said, pulling a cloth from his pocket to scrub the paint from his hands before offering his hand to shake. I told him I was surprised that he was capable of such finesse, but admitted that his talent was undeniable. He laughed, seemingly letting my catty dig slide, and thanked me, saying that approval from me is praise indeed as he knows I’m an aerospace engineer. He then launched into a lengthy monologue about his technique and how he carefully studies photographs in order to understand the form of the celestial bodies, but ultimately the final pieces are all completely original. He’d just started rambling about what he was doing upstairs, working on the latest project of an artist collective of which he is a founder (I can’t recall the name but I do remember it is something ridiculous and vaguely pretentious), when Phasma appeared and quipped that she was pleased to see the two of us playing nice.

I told her that I was ready to leave if she was but she wanted to talk to Kylo who invited us to attend the opening of whatever it was his group project was working on. Phasma said yes just as I said no, she then amended this to _“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_ and smiled blithely at my annoyance. Kylo, grinning like an idiot from ear to ear, promised to send us an invitation then excused himself to return to work upstairs.

Phasma and I went to her place for an evening of film and wine, though in truth she spent more time trying to convince me that, contrary to my personality, I would actually enjoy attending some weird group of strangers’ art show.

* * *

**BLT BREAKFAST SANDWICH**

INGREDIENTS:

4 slices of artisan bread

2 organic eggs

4 slices of smoked bacon

Spring greens

1 large tomato

1 large ripe avocado

1 lime

2 tablespoons of olive oil

Salt

Olive oil mayonnaise

METHOD:

Preheat oven to 375F/190C.

Prepare avocado spread: using fork, remove avocado flesh into a small bowl. Season with a pinch of salt, add juice from 1 lime and olive oil. Set aside.

Place bacon onto cooling rack, placed over a baking sheet lined with foil. Bake in preheated oven until browned and crispy. Place sliced bread onto separate pan and toast in oven under broiler. Or, use toaster oven to toast bread.

Meanwhile, prepare the eggs. Heat a nonstick pan over low heat. Add eggs and season with salt and pepper. Let eggs cook over low heat, not turning, until whites are completely set.

Spread avocado onto toasted bread on one half of the bread. Spread olive oil mayonnaise on the other half. Add spring greens, tomatoes, bacon and top with prepared egg. Serve immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special prize goes to anyone who can correctly guess the ridiculous and pretentious sounding name of the art collective of which Kylo is a founder.
> 
> So sorry for the lack of updates! I had a holiday in the beautiful south of Italy at the end of last month and then this month I started college and have been settling into the swing of that. I do hope that there's still some people interested in reading this! I have all next week off though so I'm hoping to get a few updates posted then. If I don't then please do find me on Tumblr and yell at me!
> 
> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [BLT sandwich recipe source](https://www.tastemade.com/videos/blt-breakfast-sandwich)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


	8. 28 Comments on "BLT Breakfast Sandwich"

**28 COMMENTS ON "BLT BREAKFAST SANDWICH"**

* * *

**MrsZaynMalik** commented:

Yummy!

[26th June 2018 @ 11:56PM]

* * *

**mv094ue894hf** commented:

hey interesting blog, i thought id let you know though this site is giving out free $500 dollar gift cards to spend at Kmart to the ppl who sign up, i got mine and bought a brand new iphone with it http://freegiftcardnotscam!..com//

[27th June 2018 @ 3:26AM]

* * *

**Cassie Hall** commented:

I don't have much time for breakfast in the mornings either so I like to have a good breakfast on my days off too! Definitely adding this one to my recipe book! Thanks!

[27th June 2018 @ 10:14AM]

* * *

**greenliving** commented:

I'm so disappointed that you use meat, fish and animal products. Don't you know that you are killing the environment and are responsible for the torture and horrific, painful deaths of thousands of animals? For your own health and the sake of the planet, go vegan!

[27th June 2018 @ 1:44PM]

**↳blazeit** replied:

omfg shut the fuck up whiny vegan

[29th June 2018 @ 4:20AM]

* * *

**jojo** commented:

These look tasty! :)

[27th June 2018 @ 4:18PM]

* * *

**Kelly S.** commented:

i ship it!

[27th June 2018 @ 6:04PM]

**↳ladygagafan** replied:

lol me too!

[30th June 2018 @ 2:38PM]

* * *

**TheGirlInTheHighCastle**  commented:

Huge and broad, frequents the gym, thick muscled arms...sounds like Kylo has a celestial body, am I right, ladies?

[27th June 2018 @ 9:50PM]

* * *

**Bob Gunderson** commented:

these look much tastier than my usual oatmeal in the mornings! can't wait to try this recipe!

[28th June 2018 @ 8:24AM]

* * *

**FN-2187** commented:

OMG!!!

[28th June 2018 @ 1:18PM]

**↳thegirlfromjakku** replied:

IKR?!?!

[28th June 2018 @ 1:20PM]

**↳Black Leader** replied:

Okay, now I get what you two were so excited about :D

[28th June 2018 @ 5:08PM]

**↳thegirlfromjakku** replied:

I'm subscribing. I need to see where this goes.

[28th June 2018 @ 7:43PM]

**↳FN-2187** replied:

Same!

[28th June 2018 @ 8:09PM]

* * *

**nv948jgri49h** commented:

hey interesting blog, i thought id let you know though this site is giving out free $500 dollar gift cards to spend at Kmart to the ppl who sign up, i got mine and bought a brand new iphone with it http://freegiftcardnotscam!..com//

[28th June 2018 @ 10:27PM]

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen** commented:

YOU MET HIM AGAIN?!?! I'M SORRY BUT IT MUST BE FATE!

[28th June 2018 @ 11:18PM]

* * *

**Jane Benson** commented:

I might try making these but leave out the bacon :)

[29th June 2018 @ 1:23AM]

**↳blazeit** replied:

so ur just going to make an LT? dumbass

[29th June 2018 @ 4:24AM]

* * *

**Phasma** commented:

Stop being such an ass, Hux, and come with me to the opening.

[29th June 2018 @ 9:35AM]

**↳A. Hux** replied:

Phasma, we've known each other for years. What exactly did I do wrong to make you believe I'd be interested in a gallery opening?

[29th June 2018 @ 11:52AM]

**↳Phasma** replied:

Philistine.

[29th June 2018 @ 12:04PM]

* * *

**Karen Mulligan** commented:

My husband will love these <3

[29th June 2018 @ 3:47PM]

* * *

**polly** commented:

I'd love to give this recipe a try but I think I may be allergic to eggs. Every time I eat them I get really bad diarrhoea and spend all day on the toilet!

[29th June 2018 @ 4:04PM]

**↳Sawyer** replied:

POLLY STOP OVER-SHARING!

[30th June 2018 @ 2:22AM]

* * *

**Jamie P.** commented:

Okay guys, I did a little digging and using the (little) information we already have about A.Hux I think I may have managed to track down who he actually is and exactly WHERE he works.

He has admitted himself it's a private company and not NASA, and based on his reaction to my comment on his previous post, I think we can safely assume it's not SpaceX haha! He dropped a pretty big clue when he mentioned that his mentor and founding member of his company had recently retired. So I did a little digging into if any of the big private aerospace companies have had any leadership shakeups recently and that led me to First Order.

Their co-founder, president, and CTO Rae Sloane recently retired and a guy named S.L. Snoke has been named the new president but the CTO (that's Chief Technology Officer) has yet to be appointed (more on this presently!).

Sloane is a genius mathematician who IS INDEED a former protégé of the great Katharine Johnson, her career at NASA spanned almost two decades (1972-1989) at which point she and a handful of other NASA employees left to from First Order. She sounds like a really cool lady, imo!

Now, a brief glance at First Order's Wikipedia page tells us that their current project is the mysteriously named Project SKB. The little publicly known about Project SKB is gleaned exclusively from a press announcement which lists its designer and Senior Engineer as (drum-roll please) ARMITAGE HUX.

The trail goes somewhat cold at this point, there's not a lot of information about this guy but I think given the username of the blogger I'd say it's almost certainly him!

Anyway, considering the responsibilities this guy seemingly has, I’d bet a year's wages that he ends up being appointed CTO!

[29th June 2018 @ 7:15PM]

**↳Sarah Marie Ann** replied:

wow! good job, jamie!

[29th June 2018 @ 8:58PM]

**↳aki** replied:

I did a little additional digging online and found a five year old article from Science Focus magazine, printed just after the Project SKB announcement which professes to have exclusive information on the project but actually there's barely any legitimate facts and a lot of assumptions (apparently First Order are notorious for their secrecy!) but it does mention that the Senior Engineer is Armitage Hux and it has a brief overview of him, as follows:

"Armitage Hux, 28 {{note: that's at the time of publication obviously, he'd be about 33-ish now}} graduated with first-class honours from the Department of Engineering Science, Oxford University, was head-hunted by Rae Sloane, President of First Order, and already guaranteed a job with the company before he'd even graduated. He was the youngest person employed in a senior leadership position at First Order when he took his position."

So I think he was definitely telling the truth when he called her his mentor! I agree with you Jamie, he seems like the logical successor to Sloane's legacy.

[29th June 2018 @ 10:36PM]

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title source](https://twitter.com/kashanacauley/status/785894418096218112?lang=en)
> 
> [Concept source](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/175071263158/concept-a-whole-fic-where-one-of-the-characters)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr, maybe?](http://thenameisgreed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
